The Olympians Get Facebook
by GreekGleekSalvatore
Summary: Ever wondered how the Olympians' Facebook looked like?
1. Ares

**Hahaha…this is just a one shot. Anyways, have you ever wondered how the Olympians' Facebook will look like?**

**ARES**

**INFO**

_**Lives in Olympus, born around the time when war started, likes to be wherever there's war**_

* * *

><p><strong>EDUCATION AND WORK<strong>

**-I was studying war even before West Point was founded **

**-Starting major conflicts**

* * *

><p><strong>PHILOSOPHY<strong>

**Religious views: **I'm a god! People pray to me, okay?

**Political Views: **I'll support anyone who makes his country goes to war

**People who inspire you: **Napoleon, Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan. And of course, myself.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTS AND ENTERTAINMENT<strong>

**Music: **Hard rock, the heavier the better.

**Books:**Jane's Military books, the big coffee table versions with lots of glossy pictures of tanks and missiles!

**Movies: **Saving Private Ryan, Fight Club

**Television: **TV's for sissies. It's not nearly violent enough!

* * *

><p><strong>ACTIVITIES AND INTERESTS<strong>

**Activities: **Need I say anymore? I AM THE WAR GOD.

**Interests: **Starting conflicts, dating Aphrodite, starting conflicts

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFORMATION<strong>

**About you: **The world's premier fighter. If you got a problem with that, call me out and we'll see how long you last.

**Relationship status: **Dating Aphrodite, but don't tell her husband, Hephaestus**. **

**Gender: **Male

* * *

><p><strong>CONTACT INFORMATION<strong>

**Email: **What's an email? Some new artillery weapon?

**Facebook: **You're here already.

* * *

><p><strong>WALL<strong>

**Ares**

"**My fists' are itching for a fight"**

-12 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_Nemesis, Poseidon, Zeus and Apollo like this._

View all 12 comments

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis<strong>

**Has just sent you a request via Mafia Wars**

-12 hours ago via Facebook Olympus

_You and Nemesis like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite<strong>

"**Where are we meeting next, honey?3"**

-13 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_You, Aphrodite and Eurytion like this._

View all 63 comments

**Hephaestus**: Yes, please do tell, Ares. Then I can know where to set up my traps.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis<strong>

"**You're the man, Ares! Let's get together and do war. My people will kill your people"**

-13 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_You, Nemesis and Clarisse la Rue like this._

View all 313 comments

**Ares: **Bring it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse la Rue<strong>

"**Dad, I need your permission to maim some people. They called my spear Lamer."**

-14 hours ago via Facebook Camp Half-Blood

_You, Clarisse la Rue, Nico di Angelo, Dionysius and Hades like this._

View all 15 comments

**Ares: **You're getting the hang of this conflict thing! Now THAT's what I'm talking about!

**Dionysius:** Please, do kill off each other. Just don't get blood on the ground, or the harpies will eat you.

* * *

><p><strong>RECENT ACTIVITY<strong>

Ares challenged _**12 WWE wrestlers**_ in one go and won. See friendship.

Ares visited the _**Cyclops**_ for a new weapon. See friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS<strong>

**Family:**

**Hera**

**-mother**

**Zeus**

**-father**

**Kronos**

**-Grandfather**

**Rhea**

**-Grandmother**

**Eurytion**

**-Son**

**Clarisse**

**-Daughter**

**Apollo**

**-Half-brother**

**Hermes**

**-Half-brother**

**Dionysius**

**-Half-brother**

**Hephaestus**

**-Ugh, brother**

**Artemis**

**-Half-sister**

**Athena**

**-Half-sister**

**Hestia**

**-Aunt**

**Demeter**

**-Aunt**

**Poseidon**

**-Uncle**

**Hades**

**-Uncle**

**Persephone**

**-Half sister ( her dad is uh, my dad too. Even though her mom's my aunt and she's kinda my cousin)**

**Percy Jackson**

**-PUNK ASS cousin **

**Thalia Grace**

**-Half sister**

**Nico di Angelo**

**-cousin**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Next, I'll be putting up Artemis' profile! I'm going in alphabetical order, by the way **

**/****R****/e/****V****/I/****e****/W**


	2. Artemis

**Sorry, I made a mistake when I said it was a oneshot. Obviously it isn't :P**

**EvilFairy12: I did! :D**

**KayCee: I didn't put her in because she's not related to Ares by blood. It's only the family tree which I included:)**

**Irina Penbee :Yep! :D**

**Special thanks to Alice,ThatFreakInThePandaHat and my silent readers. Yes! I can check the stats and see how many people are reading it:)**

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

**INFO**

_**Lives in Olympus, and I have no idea when I was born. We didn't really keep track of time much. I can be found anywhere that allows my Hunters and me a good hunt.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EDUCATION AND WORK<strong>

**-Studying? I never needed to study for anything. Hunting's all I need to keep me going! (This is Apollo's rhyme, btw) **

**-I hunt animals. Then resurrect them. Turn boys into jack lopes. Did I say hunt already?**

* * *

><p><strong>PHILOSOPHY<strong>

**Religious views:** I'm the goddess of childbirth, the Hunt and the Moon. People pray to me

**Political Views: **Ah well, I supposed during the Trojan war I supported the people of Troy instead of the Greeks, mainly because my brother Apollo was its patron god…

**People who inspire you: **Atlanta, my mother Leto, Amelia Earhart

* * *

><p><strong>ARTS AND ENTERTAINMENT<strong>

**Music: **I don't really have time for music. I've gone off music ever since Apollo was the god of music.

**Books:**Where the Wild things are, The Lion King

**Movies: **Into the Wild

**Television: **We don't have TVs while hunting, but I like watching documentaries every now and then. Especially if Jane Goodall's involved.

* * *

><p><strong>ACTIVITIES AND INTERESTS<strong>

**Activities: **I hunt. Turn boys into jackalopes. Rescue- I mean, recruit girls into the Hunt. I rise and set the moon every day.

**Interests: **Hunting, duh. Turning boys into jackalopes. Spurning men. Yelling at Apollo, but don't tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFORMATION<strong>

**About you: **Despite the fact that I hunt, I'm obsessed with the environment. Unlike mortals, I will never hunt without replenishing what I killed. Unfortunately, in some cases I was unable to save those creatures.

**Relationship status: **Need I say anymore?

**Gender: **Female

* * *

><p><strong>CONTACT INFORMATION<strong>

**Email: **when you are on the move, who needs email?

**Facebook: **You're here already.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>

"**Apollo, you better come out of hiding. I knew you took my bow."**

-6 minutes ago via Facebook Olympus.

_Apollo like this._

View all 4 comments

**Apollo: **You? Hurt your own brother? You wouldn't…

**Artemis: **Try me.

**Apollo: **Yeah, as if you-OW!

**Artemis:** Girls rule.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace<strong>

**Has just sent you a request via Mousehunt **

-2 hours ago via Facebook Olympus

_You and Thalia Grace like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace<strong>

"**My Lady, I saw a certain sun god steal your bow. Thought u might want to know"**

-3 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_Apollo and Hermes like this._

View all 1230 comments

**Apollo:** Thalia! I can't believe you'll do this to me!

**Thalia Grace:** Yeah well, you took the bow

**Apollo:** But we are friends!

**Thalia Grace:** I don't friend sun gods.

**Apollo:** Even so, we're siblings.

**Thalia Grace:** I'm Artemis half sister and _lieutenant_, hah.

**Artemis:** APOLLO, YOU BETTER GIVE THE BOW BACK OR I'LL WRECK YOUR FANCY CAR.

**Thalia Grace:** Haha PWN

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo<strong>

"**Hey little sis! Let's go hunt! I want to see who has better archery skills ;)"**

-6 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase like this._

View all 75 comments

**Artemis: **You're on. Let me just find my bow…

**Apollo: **Aww, did my little sis lose her bow? D,:

**Artemis: **I DID NOT…someone must have taken it…

**Percy Jackson: **But Apollo, I thought I saw- ouch, Thalia, that hurt.

**Thalia Grace: **AW I'm sorry about it, Prissy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron<strong>

"**Jackalope spotted just outside of camp boundaries. Refused to leave until he gets his gameboy back."**

-14 hours ago via Facebook Camp Half-Blood

_You, Clarisse la Rue, Annabeth Chase,Hera and Thalia Grace like this._

View all 43 comments

**Artemis: **Tell him to go find Apollo. I gave it to him.

**Chiron:** The jackalope has left, but its back and now it wants his iPod.

Artemis: I lost it, but no matter. Apollo has plenty.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo<strong>

"**Thanks for the GameBoy little sis!"**

-15 hours ago via Facebook Olympus

_You, Chiron and Thalia Grace like this._

View all 12 comments.

**Apollo: **Do Jackalopes like GameBoys?

**Artemis: **Usually, no. Why?

**Apollo: **I have one trying to steal it.

**Artemis:** Oh. Good luck! :D

**Apollo:** ARTEMIS…HELP…

**Artemis**: Oh, look at the time. I need to polish my bow! Bye! Good luck!

**Apollo:** IT TOOK MY IPOD! DAMN YOU! *BLASTS*

**Artemis:** I can't believe you really wrote that...

* * *

><p><strong>RECENT ACTIVITY<strong>

Artemis was Hunting in America.

Artemis was Hunting in Africa.

* * *

><p><strong>Family:<strong>

**Leto**

**-Mother**

**Zeus**

**-Father**

**Apollo**

**-annoying YOUNGER brother**

**Thalia**

**-Half sister, lieutenant.**

**Dionysius**

**-Half brother**

**Demeter**

**-Aunt**

**Persephone**

**-Cousin**

**Hades**

**-Uncle**

**Poseidon**

**-Uncle**

**Hestia**

**-Aunt**

**Ares**

**-Half brother**

**Hera**

**-er…step mom?**

**Athena**

**-Half sister**

**Hephaestus**

**-Half brother**

**Annabeth Chase**

**-Niece**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Artemis! Next will be Apollo's <strong>

**R****\E/****V****\I/****E****\W/!**


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Message

**Hi, my dear readers!**

**First, I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I just want to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for approximately 5-6 more weeks. I'm so, so, so very sorry. My end of year tests is coming up and I simply won't have the time to complete all my stories. I could rush them out, but I have now limited internet time and I hate rushing out my stories, because then the quality is not up to standard. However, I'm accepting offers for anyone wanting to write a chapter for the "The Olympians get Facebook" story. PM me, if you are interested. I will give more details then.**

**As for my TVD readers, I'm sorry for abandoning you for PJO. Rest assured after the holidays I'll work on getting them back into gear, and make up for the two months or so hiatus. Thank you for being the best readers ever.**

**Peaceout!**

**GreekGleekSalvatore**


	4. Apollo

**OH DAMN. I REALISED I MESSED UP THE ALPHABETICAL ORDER *SMACKS HEAD***

**Anyways, on a happier note, I'm back! Missed me?**

**I just got my results back last week, and I'm really happy! I topped the class in Science and History and I even managed to pass my Chinese, which was a HUGE relief. Anyways, thank the gods it's over. Now I'm back to writing Fan fiction! YAY! Also, school breaks up in two days so yes; I will be able to spend more time writing fan fiction now **

**Werefaerie12: LOL that was funny, it reminded me off all those autocorrect fails you see on facebook :D**

**I'm Weird. Deal With It: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you think so :D**

**Special thanks to :DreamBigCreateBigger,mikichara12,PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan,KayCee,ThatFreakInThePandaHat,Eire14071999,Therevealingtruth and my silent readers for reading and/ or reviewing, thank you so much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>APOLLO<strong>

**INFO**

_**Lives in Mt Olympus, borne on the island of Delos, which was previously a floating island until Zeus secured it to the bottom of the ocean. **_

**EDUCATION AND WORK**

**-I learnt how use a bow and arrows all by myself. When I was one day old. Is that awesome or what?**

**-My oracle speaks my prophecies for me. Does that mean I'm the boss of the oracle? **

**-Brings up the sun each day. DUH. **

**PHILOSOPHY**

**Religious views : **All the gods really hate this question. Can't say I blame them.

**Political views: **Supported the Trojans in the Trojan war. Now don't get your panties in a twist, I had a perfectly good explanation for that.

**People who inspire you: **Beethoven (that dude could compose!), Michael Jackson (he really knew how to make the ladies swoon)

**ARTS AND ENTERTAINMENT**

**Music: **I influence the mortals' ideas and concepts of music, so all the music you hear topping the charts are considered my favorites…sorta.

**Books: **Roll of thunder, hear my cry ( _I get a kick out of reading this, but some reason, Zeus doesn't like it when I bring it up_), Twilight (_Before you start with the heckling, I only read it because that's the one book that makes me laugh the hardest. Oh, and because it always annoy Artemis :D_),

**Movies: **Armageddon

**Television: **Glee (the singing is awesome!),

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**About you: **I'm awesome and hot and smart. Did I say I was awesome?

**Relationship status: **It's complicated

**Gender: ** Male

**CONTACT INFORMATION **

**Email: **

**Facebook: **Stupidest question ever.

* * *

><p><strong>WALL<strong>

**Hephaestus**

"**Stop asking me to create a Glee:Olympian version series. I will never do that."**

**-**2 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_Leo Valdez, Artemis and Thalia Grace like this._

View all 22 comments.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo: <strong>

**Apollo Thalia Grace**

"**You can play Rachel Berry! :D"**

-4 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_You, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Zeus and Rachel Elizabeth Dare like this._

View all 109 comments

**Thalia Grace: **I rather go out with Percy.

**Percy Jackson: **Hey!

**Apollo:** Ew.

**Thalia Grace:** Exactly.

**Percy Jackson:** :'(

**Thalia Grace:** XD

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo<strong>

"**I love Rebecca Black, she is the only one who can commit death by music…such talent."**

-6 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_You, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood and Tyson like this._

View all 223 comments.

**Grover Underwood: Finally…someone who's singing is worst than my reed playing. **

**Tyson: Yay!**

**Apollo: Grover purchase my "How to Pipe like a Pro (For Satyrs)" at the Olympian iTunes store for a special price of 19 drachmas now!**

**Artemis: **It's not like you sing very well, little brother.

**Thalia Grace: **Really? How he's at singing?

**Artemis: **As good as his poetry.

**Percy Jackson: **That bad?

**Artemis: **You should have heard him singing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance yesterday.

**Apollo: **You were listening to me?

**Artemis: **How can I help hearing? Everyone in Olympus can hear you from your shower.

**Apollo: **:O

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo Hephaestus<strong>

"**How about a new TV series to liven up Hephaestus TV? We can do a Glee: Olympian version and I can play Cory Monteith :D"**

-7 hours ago via Facebook Olympus.

_You, Percy Jackson, Aphrodite and Grover Underwood like this._

View all 7 comments.

**Artemis:** I thought the whole point was to increase the ratings, not worsen it.

**Apollo:** Very funny:(

* * *

><p><strong>Family:<strong>

**Leto**

**-Mother**

**Zeus**

**-Father**

**Kronos**

**-Grandfather (asshole)**

**Rhea**

**-Grandmother**

**Gaia**

**-Great Grandmother (and a total bitch)**

**Ouranos**

**-Great grandfather (dead )**

**Artemis**

**-LITTLE sister ;)**

**Thalia Grace**

**-Half sister**

**Demeter**

**-Aunt**

**Ares**

**-Half-brother**

**Hermes**

**-Half-brother**

**Hestia**

**-Aunt**

**Hades**

**-Uncle**

**Poseidon**

**-Uncle**

**Dionysius**

**-Half-bother**

**Hephaestus**

**-Half-brother**

**Aphrodite**

**-My great grandfather's daughter…my grand aunt?**

**Percy**

**-Cousin**

**Nico di Angelo**

**-cousin**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another one done! :D<strong>

**By the way, if anyone has any suggestions for suitable songs/books/movies/TV shows/whatever that you think the gods will like, leave me a review!**

**Even if you don't, you'd better leave me a review x_x**

**By the way, you guys had better go vote on my poll! I'm thinking about writing another PJO fanfic, but I can't decide between Thapollo or Percabeth. Thapollo is leading, but by only one vote, so hurry up ! O.O**

**Well, I really had fun writing this! I hoped you like! Sorry if you aren't a fan of Glee! :(**

**Next up: Aphrodite ! **


End file.
